


bring you another rush

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Community: femslash100100, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You were,” Becky pants out between pressing kisses to Charlotte’s thighs, “incredible out there.”</i>
</p><p>Set post-Night of Champions 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring you another rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "30. worship" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.

“You were,” Becky pants out between pressing kisses to Charlotte’s thighs, “incredible out there. You were amazing, you were–” She leans in just that bit more, teeth working the skin now, probably hard enough to leave a mark.

“Careful,” Charlotte tells her, gasping at the sensation – sharp, but just the kind of sharp she needs. She has to settle her hands on the headboard to stay completely steady. “Don’t want to do anything that people will be able to see in my gear.”

Beneath her, Becky grins.

“No-one will notice that,” she says, switching to do the same to the other thigh before continuing. “Everyone will be too busy looking at the championship around your waist.” Her hands tighten on Charlotte, nails digging into flesh.

Again, there’s some pain, but nothing that isn’t welcome. Why build a career out of wrestling if you can’t take a little pain, anyway? Becky’s still kissing and biting at her skin, always working hard to please, just as hard as she works in the ring.

“You deserve it so much, Charlotte,” she says, sincere, and then the look in her eyes turns mischievous. “And you also deserve… _this_.”

In one swift movement, she pulls Charlotte in even closer. Charlotte’s thighs are framing her head even tighter now, and she’s close enough for Becky to taste. Becky takes that chance, tongue suddenly warm and soft on Charlotte’s clit, and Charlotte curses, keeping her hands firm on the headboard.

She’ll have to be more cautious in the ring now that she’s got something to lose, a title to lose, but here, with Becky, Charlotte knows she can let go as much as she needs to. (And if Becky keeps this up – her mouth working wonders on Charlotte – she’s going to have to do that sometime soon.)


End file.
